


Desire and Pleasure

by HeideeKae



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Established Lavellan/Solas, F/M, Fade Demons, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, NSFW, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Sex, Sexy Solas, Shameless Smut, Smut, Solas Smut, Solavellan, The Fade, Trespasser DLC, Vaginal Sex, solavellan hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeideeKae/pseuds/HeideeKae
Summary: The Inquisitor meets a long-lost companion in an unlikely place.





	Desire and Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This does contain Tresspasser spoilers, but this is mostly my own idea of what happens after featuring my OC Sky who still loves Solas despite everything the Dread Wolf has done. I've had this scene in my mind ever since I finished DA:I.  
> The current world state is that the Inquisition's focus has always been to assist Elves across Thedas, but is now part of the Chantry with hardened Leliana as Divine.

Another fruitless hunt. Sky really thought that the young Elf they found digging through their saddlebags outside Tevinter would break and tell them something that they could use.  
Instead, he drowned himself in the first river they found.  
Sky was beginning to feel the wear of this search.  
Sky hung her head as she traipsed through the long-term camp they had held for weeks. The sun was barely a sliver on the rocky horizon, and there was nothing more they could do until morning at least. It was time to make her way to her tent.  
The Inquisitor’s tent. That meant something, once.  
She couldn’t distinguish herself from the Elves they were tracking, anymore. She didn’t feel like a Lavellan, anymore. She wasn’t the same Inquisitor, anymore. And the Inquisition wasn’t the same, either.  
Cuffed by the Chantry; Sky disgraced to the loyal Elf following she had amassed over years during and after fighting Corypheus, the very people she wanted to save more than anything.  
Let them hate her. Every time Briala lifted a finger and Gaspard’s by extension, it was thanks to Sky. Every Elf that was able to live free from Chantry ire thanks to her alliance with Victoria and Frederick’s truth from the Frostback Basin, owed their next breath to Sky. They could spurn her and hate her. She didn’t care anymore. Her suffering would be silent and history could spit on her, even when her bones created the foundation of the future she desired.  
Was this how Andraste felt?  
Sky shook her thoughts away as she brushed open the tent flaps and let them fall closed behind her. She stopped there, shoulders slumped and legs numb. Her head was heavy. So was her heart.  
She began to shrug off her armor, loosening a cape with its Chantry symbol and untying the leather straps that held her in reinforced garments underneath. She removed the prosthetic on her left arm, from the elbow down.  
Tonight, she was weak. She let herself run calloused fingers over the stump of what remained...  
The memory of that painful day lingered fresh, even though it had been almost a year. The flesh had healed into a scar, but not her soul. She didn’t know if that would ever stop bleeding.  
It wasn’t just the missing arm. Thanks to the deep coffers of the Chantry and the great magical knowledge the Inquisition had accrued, the lost limb was easily replaced. In fact, some of her prosthetics were an upgrade from flesh and bone!  
No, the physical damage wasn’t what haunted her, what made her actively ignore the appendage.  
It was him.  
He was the only one who had ever understood the mark, and just like he had held that hand through every battle, every decision that affected the lives of thousands across Thedas, he was the one who took it away.  
Solas. Fen’Harel. The Dread Wolf.  
Her most trusted confidant. Her heart’s desire.  
That final day, crumpled in a heap before the Eluvian, he had left her with a kiss and her life secured - it was kinder than simply vanishing again.  
She had so many things to say to him. Not all of them were kind.  
Yet, she feared she never would. Even if they tracked down the source of his operation, there was no way he would listen to her. There was no way they would walk out of a confrontation both alive. He was too headstrong, and she was too clumsy.  
Sky’s body heavily collapsed into the plush piles of fur and silk that made her travelling bed. Her eyes were closed immediately, but her brain was still loud between her ears.  
Coincidentally, after he took her arm, he seemed to take the voices of the Well, too. She couldn’t prove it, he hadn’t inclined that the mark and the Well of Sorrows were connected, but the whispers she had gotten accustomed to before that fateful night at Halamshiral had been eerily silent. Just when she was beginning to learn their nuances.  
At least it made sleeping easier. She took deep breaths, and cleared the cluster of fears and hopes to let them fall away.  
The soft sounds of the camp going to rest began to disappear to Sky. Her breaths became even, her body relaxed into the quiet...  
“Inquisitor.”  
Sky’s eyes flew open and she lurched forward. Her good hand grasped the bed sheets, and inside her she felt magic coil and prepare to strike. Her chest heaved quickly, in time with her rabitting heart, and she frantically searched in her tent for the source of that voice.  
Then, she froze. Her whole body failed her. No matter how her brain screamed, her limbs refused to move.  
It was him.  
The Dread Wolf.  
He was just as she remembered, but his eyes were darker than she could have ever imagined. The heavy lids that held them contained the weight of his intentions, his actions, and the sacrifices he would continue to make.  
She tried to say his name, but all she could do was gasp for air.  
“Hello,” his voice slithered across the space. He was at the foot of her pallet bed, lounging in a chair she used to balance when putting on boots.  
Sharing air with her. Looking into her wide, wet eyes.  
“You’re here,” she finally managed, and a tear slipped over her cheek.  
“Don’t cry,” he cooed, “Vhenan.”  
Her mind cried that he couldn’t call her that anymore, but she said nothing.  
The corner of Solas’ lips quirked upward, and he unfurled one of his arms from under a thick coat of wolf skin. His palm was up. He beckoned her.  
Tranced, she slipped out of her covers and crept toward him. She wore only a tunic and breeches, and her ordinarily short hair had gotten shaggy. She didn’t want him to see her ragged like this. But by El'Ganan if she wasn’t glad to see him in any case.  
“What are you doing here?” She snarled, but her face was still soft as she closed most of the space between them. No need to demand how he got in. The Dread Wolf was the Trickster, after all. She doubted there was any lock that would keep him.  
“I heard the cry of one of my own,” Solas answered, taking his hands and steepling them on his lap. “Not that I haven’t known your location for months.”  
Her skin crawled. Of course he’s been tracking us. “You could have come to me for months?”  
Solas’s half smile blossomed. “You always were skilled at hearing what I don’t say. Well, in most cases.”  
Sky made her returning glare as pointed as his comment. “So, are you here for revenge? We didn’t kill him, he took his own life.”  
“I’m aware,” Solas shifted in his seat and looked up at her with that smile. Now that she knew who he was, his poise and careful expressions made more sense. “Do not be afraid. I am not here for blood.”  
Sky’s good arm wrapped around her stomach and she scowled. “Well, then?”  
“I wanted to see you,” he admitted, body tensing for a beat like he was surprised at his own honesty. “There are some... regrets that I have regarding our last meeting.”  
Sky scoffed. Then she laughed, belting out so loudly she was surprised that she didn’t wake the whole camp. “That’s an understatement!” She cried.  
Solas waited for her to compose herself. Smiling all the while.  
“Well, forgive me if I’m wary to accept an apology from the Dread Wolf,” Sky was finally coming out of shock. She had to remember. Everything.  
“Would you accept an invitation from Solas, instead, then?” he asked.  
Sky stopped short. “Invitation?”  
He nodded. “Of a sort.”  
Sky cocked a brow. “What sort?”  
Solas sat forward and took her remaining hand in his own, cupping it and keeping her in place with the gentlest force. His eyes were pleading. “Vehnan, I can’t stop thinking of you! In all my millennia, I’ve never met someone as special as you are, with your wit, your perseverance, and your beauty! I miss you with every breath.”  
Her heart quivered. She felt the same for him, but how could she ignore everything that had happened between them? “Solas...” she said.  
Behind him, the shadows began to move. Sky tore her eyes away from Solas in time to see two spirits take form. Her heart jumped in her throat, remembering the days when the breach poured them out like rain. Reflex.  
Solas had always kept their company, though, and she knew better than to doubt his judgement of them.  
But she recognized one of the gathered beings - it was a demon. Specifically, one of desire. The other was an ethereal body of greenish light, alternating between masculine and feminine, featureless forms. She knew spirits, but this one she had never seen.  
“Have no fear, vhenan,” Solas assured. “They are my friends, Desire and Pleasure.”  
“Right,” she sighed.  
Solas pulled her hand and eased her closer to him. “Kiss me, vhenan.”  
For a moment, her eyes darted to the desire demon. It winked at her, and smiled an inviting, sensual smile.  
And she gave in. A wall, crumbling.  
Her lips found his. It was messy, and forceful. There was so much anger in it, so many pent up feelings and tears. But he did not resist her, his lips pushed against her and gave into her pressure.  
Sky’s kisses were hard and desperate. Solas let go of her hand and it wrapped around the back of his neck, pulling him closer. His mouth smiled against her.  
She stumbled forward, never separating their lips for more than a moment, but closing their bodies together. She slipped over his legs and siddled into her chair, sitting over him.  
His fingertips brushed her jaw, stroking an earlobe, then cheekbones. Their lips parted and tongues danced together.  
He tasted like the dewy mountain morning, like the first breath of spring, and the lingering smoke of a snuffed out fire. Their eyes fluttered open and shut, as though looking only to make sure the other was still really there.  
Sky’s tunic was suffocating her. Solas’ furs were keeping her from his skin. They all had to go as their kisses began to burn red in her core.  
She pushed the furs away, and their lips came apart and back together like magnetic force as they worked Solas out of his shirt. His fingers undid her buttons, and as he worked them between his nimble fingers, the desire demon circled.  
Sky felt it encroaching, but she couldn’t focus on it. The quality spirits had of being both present and far away made it relatively easy for her to forget them in sake of Solas’ wet mouth.  
Perhaps because of this, she was not unnerved by the demon as its supple lips and long eyelashes grazed the side of her ear. Solas undid another button. They kissed twice more.  
The desire demon’s breath was cool as it chuckled softly in her ear. “You know what you want. Take it.”  
Without having to think about it, Sky’s hand flew from Solas’ smooth, bare chest to his lap and expertly grabbed on to his member.  
Solas gasped slightly against her lips, and he quivered. The last button came undone. Her tunic opened, the remainder of her left arm keeping it closed as her good hand caressed the length of him. Solas put his hands on her bare waist and sighed long and breathy. In the dim light, Sky swore she saw a pink blush touch his cheeks.  
She kissed him deeply, now, as her fingers pressed against his trousers to pull taut against his already hardening cock. His breaths came shorter and shorter.  
Pleasure, the spirit she had never seen in the Fade before, came close and ran a long finger against the side of Solas’ thigh and up the tender parts of Sky’s arm. Wherever it went, it left goosebumps and a sensation almost like tickling but... sultry. Pleasure.  
Sky began kissing against Solas’ neck, and he rolled his head back and clipped a moan in his mouth. Desire leaned in close, poised over him like a viper, and whispered in his ear.  
Solas bit his lip and then his hands were on her shoulders. Sky rubbed her thumb along the bottom of Solas’ cock. Desire turned to Sky and breathed “Do it,” to her.  
Sky and Solas moved as one to lower her to her knees, between his legs. He opened the drawstring of his breeches and revealed the engorged, pink thing. It stood upright at attention in Sky’s face and she sucked in a breath.  
It was bigger than she had felt earlier, and thick like three of her fingers.  
Solas gripped it by the base and angled it towards her mouth, which she felt opening to accept it.  
She had never done this before. Let alone with someone of his size.  
Her tongue met the bottom, tasting his sweat, and slid up to the head. Solas released his bottom lip from being bitten and sighed hard.  
Pleasure’s hands encircled Sky’s head, sending ripples of sensation down her neck and chest. Her breasts perked up like Solas’ dick.  
Sky closed her lips around the head of it then pressed her tongue against him. Slowly, she took more of him in with her tongue guiding the way. Solas couldn’t quiet his moan, letting it fly from his throat. Then he muttered in Elvish.  
She wanted more. She wanted to make him weak before her. Pleasure found her throat and every muscle eased.  
She swallowed the head of his cock, easing it down as far as it would go. Solas’ knees trembled and a series of Elven curses burst from his lips.  
She pulled back, rolling her tongue around his curvature and breathed in before taking him in her throat again.  
Pleasure closed her eyes for her, and Sky tilted her head as she licked and sucked back and forth.  
Every time Solas groaned happily, Sky was herself feeling warmer and warmer. It leaked through her blood, pumped by a racing heart, and coiled in her womanhood.  
Pleasure ran down her spine, and Sky sighed around Solas’ thick member.  
Desire had other ideas. Sky got to her feet, then rolled her shoulders back to let her undone tunic fall to the ground. Solas immediately tucked his fingers under the straps of her breeches and yanked them off. Sky stepped out of them and into his lap.  
Their pounding hearts were nearly audible as she braced her hand against his shoulder.  
Solas drew his eyes away from Sky’s round, perky breasts as he grabbed his cock and positioned it.  
Pleasure grabbed her hips, and Solas angled himself inside.  
Sky gasped loudly, with trembling lips, and threw her head back. Solas leaned his head back and wrapped his hands around her buttocks while he pushed himself deeper. Slowly, slowly.  
He filled her, stretched her insides. Stretching like when she woke every morning, like when she pulled against her bones after she was stiff and sore from a day of work. From her base to her top, Pleasure ran through her.  
Back and forth they rocked, each thrust making her hips buck against him.  
“Inquisitor,” he panted.  
Sky bit her bottom lip to stifle a moan while she gyrated. She would’ve been a liar to say she had never imagined this, but this was nothing like any of those times alone in Skyhold. Her imagination was nowhere near so intense.  
Solas’ hands groped at her, pulling skin on her back and shoulders, then trailing to her soft bottom and squeezing the cheeks with desire. He couldn’t seem to touch enough of her at once, and his need to feel her made him pump faster and faster.  
Until, at last, it was too much for him. But he wouldn’t let it end, yet.  
Solas grabbed her with a primal strength and lifted her from his lap as he rose to his feet. The last of the garments that clung to them fell away, leaving nothing to separate their skin glowing in the dark.  
Sky found herself thrown to her bedsheets, cradled by the hands of her lover. His lips were on hers again, his tongue exploring her mouth. When he began to kiss her neck, her lips were as wet as her womanhood. He continued to kiss along her suntouched skin, licking her nipples and biting at her bellybutton playfully.  
Then, a gentle brush of his lips against her inner thigh.  
A quivering moan escaped her.  
Solas grabbed her hips and rolled her over, forcing her to her stomach and then lifting her buttocks into the air. His fingers caressed between her thighs, his breaths quick and heavy. He could feel his whole body pulsating.  
Pleasure wrapped itself around Sky, burying her face in the folds of blankets she gripped tightly. Desire sidled up on her side, urging them both. Euphoria was a moment in time that was never guaranteed.  
He put himself inside her. Sky shrieked with enjoyment, toes curled and plump lips catching on the blankets as she leaned her head back with stomach bowed low.  
Solas thrust deeply, her cheeks jiggled against his abdomen and he gasped for air. She was electric and his blood was hot.  
“Solas,” She whimpered with warm breath clouding her face.  
He pumped back and forth with fervor, every stroke felt like a desperate need. He slapped his hands against her butt, getting moans from Sky and leaving pink handprints on her skin.  
Solas hunched forward, one hand on her posterior and one reaching around to stroke her breasts, and his thrusts came faster. And harder.  
Their moans of ecstacy rose with the heat from their bodies, nerves tingling and rippling through them.  
“Vhenan...” Solas gasped. “Oh, vhenan...”  
Sky whispered his name as he swelled inside of her, harder than ever before. A sudden force of Pleasure was upon her, blossoming in her loins and shooting through her veins. Words escaped her as a tidal wave of satisfaction crashed through her, pounding with Solas’ cock.  
His body tensed around hers, muscles glistening in a sheen of sweat as they bulged, and then he released with a guttural moan.  
For just a moment, the rest of Thedas fell away.  
Solas ran his fingertips along her back, tickling the skin and leaving a trail of prickles. Sky chuckled a little. Solas withdrew himself and wrapped his arms around her, collapsing into the sheets with Sky. Their breathing returned to normal, with no need to speak while their eyes traipsed the familiar but estranged beings they lied with.  
Gradually, Pleasure and Desire untangled themselves from Solas and Sky’s embrace. Sky didn’t care to see where they went.  
Solas broke the quiet first. “That was unlike anything I have ever experienced.”  
Sky felt herself blush. Quite a feat considering how old Solas truly was. “I...”  
“Shhh,” Solas caressed her lips with his thumb. “No questions. We are running out of time.”  
Something thrummed within Sky. An all-too-common sense of dread. She began to scowl. “Solas...”  
He propped himself up and bore an intense stare into her. “Even without the mark, your connection to the Fade is still so strong. You dream so clearly, I’m sure that could have been as good as the real thing.”  
Sky sat forward, her face warm now from rage. “What do you mean the ‘real thing?!’” She demanded.  
Solas was unfazed and cool. “Until next time, vhenan.”  
Sky opened her eyes, and launched forward in bed. Dressed and alone.  
Her mind spun, propelled by a hammering heart. It was cruel joke of the Fade, where nothing was real and everything was a dream.  
But Sky remembered what Solas had told her, once before. The Fade reflected the natural world, and that meant...  
He’s close.  
Sky didn’t even put on boots or a cloak. She threw herself from her bed and ripped her tent open as she barrelled into the early morning light around a slowly waking camp.  
“Fen’Harel!” She screamed, feet pounding the dirt as she raced through the pitched tents. “Come out! Show yourself!”  
Sky didn’t know what drove her, which direction he could have possibly been in, but she bolted toward the nearest woodline. She screamed until her throat was raw. “Fen’Harel! I know you’re here! Fen’Harel!”  
Before she reached the trees, however, arms grabbed her from behind and then all sides. “Inquisitor Lavellan!” Their voices were painted with shock and fear. “Inquisitor, please!”  
She tried to yank her arms free, but knew it was no use. Her guards were bigger than her, and she was far too frazzled to put up a real fight. Her knees bent and legs went slack. Hot, painful tears filled her eyes.  
With the last of her might she summoned a shout that pierced the air and shook the limbs of the trees. “Solas!” Her soul’s blood poured through her cry, taking all of her breath, pain so vivid it may have marked the Fade itself forever.  
And all that she could hear in response, was a lone wolf howl.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this is my first fic! I have a few others in mind, if this one gets a good reception I will continue with my other ideas. This one is a standalone piece but I have a few potential ideas for installments in other DA pairings.


End file.
